


Chatter Gas

by FourReelz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourReelz/pseuds/FourReelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra has to get her wisdom teeth removed. Shenanigans to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatter Gas

Get your wisdom teeth removed they said.  You'll be fine they said.-_-

 

Korra walked into the building with confidence. It was now or never. She hyped herself up in the car with a pep talk and a very colorful rendition of Beyonce's Single Ladies. Beyonce made er'thang betta. 

Asami on the other hand was cool as a cucumber and didn't know why her girlfriend had to "hype" herself up. If anything Asami thought she needed to "hype" the fuck down. 

\------ **2 hours later** \------

Asami was sitting next to Korra, who may or may not have been in a coma by the way her lifeless body laid on the make shift cot. She had been waiting for about 40 minutes for the Avatar to wake up. She knew that fuck up of an assistant gave the bender enough anesthesia to put down Rick Ross before he started eating pears. 

The CEO was reading some awful article about Kartrashians on her phone, when Korra started to enter the land of the living once again. 

"Asammiiiiiiii, wazzuuuuppppp! Show me some love, girl. It's been 5eva since da last time I seent you." said an obviously disoriented Korra. 

Asami burst out laughing. Wtf was happening. She quickly informed her very confused girlfriend of the situation. Korra took awhile to fully understand the situation drooling all over her shirt in the process. 

"FUCK WISDOM TEETH! DUMB ASS BITCHESSSS!!!"

"Whoa there Shakespeare. Bring it down a notch. This is a family friendly place." 

"I do what I want, HOE! " 

Asami knew that her once very loving, respectful, CENSORED girlfriend was currently higher than a kite, but there was a line and Korra had managed in that one sentence to sprint across it. Asami gracefully slapped the shit out of Korra and instantly regretted it, but then unregretted it because the Avatar deserved it and wouldn't remember it anyways. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!?! You better watch out before you catch. these. paws. Asami. "

Suddenly the Master of the Four Elements burst out into tears. She was rambling about how she felt sorry for pandas and how they couldn't eat cheeseburgers(?). The heiress had no clue what the fuck was  happening.. Before anything else weird could happen, Asami grabbed the prescription from the table and hoisted her girlfriend up. They were leaving now. They were almost out the buildin.  So close yet so far away.

"WE OUT BITCHES! FUCK BITCHES, GET MONEY DR.SHU! YOU DA REAL MVP MY NIG-.." 

Asami tugged Korra out the door before she could finish the sentence that would probably end her life let alone her career. The raven pushed her inebriated girlfriend into the back seat and jumped in the car before any of the mothers in the lobby could come after them.

\---------20 minutes later--------- 

Asami didn't realize the weight of her girlfriend before she had to practically drag her up a flight of stairs into the bedroom. She tucked "20 yaun" [as Korra started to refer to herself in the car. Her "gangsta" name.] in to bed. "20 Yuan" started to fall asleep rambling something about a cat playing a keyboard. 

"I love you, Korra. Even after you called me a hoe, but we'll talk about that later. " asami whispered as she walked out.

"I LOVE YOU TOO,..... BIIITTCCHH! I AIN'T NEVER GONNA STOP LOVING YOU, ...BIIIITTCCHHH!"

The heiress just giggled to herself and took the obscene outburst as a declaration of love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to tell me if this sucked or if it was somehow good enough for you to read.  
> Be honest. or not. K bye.✌
> 
> 4


End file.
